Song moments
by Tori-Bird627
Summary: Bella can sing but keeps it a secret from the Cullens/Hales, until she gets cought that is...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I know you probably hate me for not updating but I just realized I made a booboo in one of my stories "You don't have to be alone anymore" so I'm rewriting it and writing chapter 2 at the same time I'm sooo sorry about that! .! So to make up for it I'm writing this cute little fluffy fanfic series for all the songs that pop in my head so enjoy!

Bella's POV:

driving down the little privet highway to get to the Cullen's, I couldn't help but feel the breathless feeling every time I realized that I was so far away form Edward and the rest of them. I smiled when I thought of Edward's soon to be surprised face when I see him. I pulling into the driveway, I noticed the house looked and felt empty. Walking up the steps and letting my self in I looked around to see that my observation was right, walking to the kitchen I noticed a note on the island.

Bella,

I saw you coming, don't worry I hide it from Edward, we will be bake in a half hour when you read this.- Alice xoxo

Of course Alice saw me coming. Oh well, at least I can still surprise Edward. All the sudden the room brightened up, looking up at the big opening that was at one side of the kitchen I saw that the sun was shining brightly in the sky, smiling at the surprise weather change I opened up the French doors to let as much fresh air and sunlight in as possible and took off my sweater to reveal a lacy black spaghetti strap tank top that Alice bought me in are oh so many shopping trips in Seattle. I sat down leaning on the banister facing the sun to absorb as much vitamin D as possible, after a few minutes I pulled out my Ipod from my jeans pocket deciding that music would make this moment even more blissful. After scrolling down the songs list I came to one that wasn't classical music and hit play, the sweet melody playing making me bob my head with the beat and a small smile playing across my lips as I sang along with the words.

I miss the sound of your voice

And I miss the rush of you skin

And I miss the still of the silence

As you breathe out and I breathe in

If I could walk on water if I could tell

You what's next, Make you believe

Make you forget,

(Chorus)

So come on get higher, loosen my lips

Faith and desire in the swing of your hips

Just pull me down hard and drown

Me in love, So come get higher, loosen

My lips faith and desire in the swing of your

Hips, Just pull me down hard and drown

Me in love,

I miss the sound of your voice

The loudest thing in my head, And I ache to

Remember all the violent, sweet perfect words

That you said, If I could walk on water if I could

Tell you what's next, I'd make you believe, I'd

Make you forget,

(Chorus)

So come on get higher loosen

My lips faith and desire in the swing of your hips

Just pull me down hard and drown me in love, So

Come on get higher, loosen my lips faith and desire

In the swing of your hips, Just pull me down hard and

Drown me in love,

I miss the pull of your heart I could

Taste the sparks on your tongue, I see angels and

Devils and God, when you come on, Hold on, hold on

Hold on, hold on, Sing sha la la la, Sing sha la la la la

Hooooooh, hoooooh, hoooooooooooh,

(Chorus)

come on get

Higher, loosen my lips faith and desire in the swing

Of your hips, Just pull me down hard and drown me

In love, So come on get higher, loosen my lips faith

And desire in the swing of your hips, Just pull me

Down hard and drown me drown me in love,

So Wrong, so wrong, so wrong, It's alright,

So come on Get higher come on, get higher,

'cause everything Works, love, Everything works

in your arms.

When the song ended I was suddenly tackled in a hug and was being defend by what can only be described as an Alice shriek of hyper-ness. "OHMYGOD BELLA I HAD NO IDEA YOU COULD SING!THIS IS SO AMAZING CAN YOU SING ANOTHER SONG?OHMYGOD HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SINGING..""ALICE SHUT UP! IM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" I yelled trying to pray the little pixie off me. "sorry" she said simply. Looking around I found all the Cullen's/Hale's looking at me like I grown another set of feet. " Bella why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Esme asked. "it never came up" a said lamely, "Well you still could have told me!" pouted Alice, I shrugged "The only reason why I didn't tell you is because I don't sing all that often" I said feeling a little uneasy for making Esme feel upset. "What song were you singing Bella? I didn't recognize it" asked Jasper, trying to calm my edgy emotions without using his ability, it worked. "the song is called Come on get higher by Matt Nathanson" I answered, I looked at Edward for the first time since the family came in, he looked a mixture of amused and awed, like I just did the most amazing thing in the world. "What are you thinking Edward?" I asked, smiling as I asked the same question that he always asks me. "I'm thinking that you should sing more often" he said simply, I blushed and looked away rolling my eye's trying to cover up my embarrassment, Jasper smirked knowingly and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Bella…could you sometime sing again? I would really like it if you did" asked Esme shyly, looking up a bit surprised I answered with the first thing that came to my head "s-sure Esme when ever you want me to" she smiled and nodded. " Will you sing for me too Bella?" asked Alice looking up at me with her big butter-scotch eye's at me "um…I'm going to have to say not all the time but maybe to that one Alice" I said being careful with my answer "Awww why?" she wined "because Alice knowing you, you would probably make me sing 'Barbie girl' or something like that" "HEY! Don't diss Aqua!" yelled Emmett, I looked at him and lifted my eye brows, "what?" he asked, rolling my eye's and turning my attention back to the kitchen and turning on the radio, I moved around the kitchen mouthing the words to the songs I knew while everyone moved to do other things. Edward joined me in the kitchen and kissed me on the top of my head "You really should sing more often you know.." I just smiled and continued to enjoy the simple song playing on the radio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thank you to everlastingdaydreams for being the first person to review this story! And if anyone else is reading this feel free to review and request a song just give me the song name and who sings it! Ok on to the story!**

Bella's POV**: **

Walking around the house I couldn't think of anything to do. I did all the chores and made dinner for Charlie, all my homework was finished and ready to hand in, I wasn't allowed to go down to the rez because Sam forbidden me, Why I don't even know. Its sunny out side so if I go to the Cullen house it would be empty for a while before they come back. Sighing I flopped on to the coach and prayed for something to do, after I finished that thought the phone rang, jumping at the unexpected sound I ran to the phone and smiled when I saw it was Angela that was calling. "Hey Angela what's up?" the feeling of boredom was slowly going away with each word I said.

"Not much, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out" she said, god bless this child. "Ya sure, I'll be their in ten minutes" I said, I ran up stairs to get ready and was out the door 5 minutes later. During the drive I listened and sang with the radio, ever since I got cot singing at the Cullen house I decided to sing more. When I pulled into Angela's driveway she was already at the door and waving me in.

"Hey! Bella!" Angela yelled, a big smile on her face. "Hey Angela!" I said with the same enthusiasm, we met up at the door and gave each other a quick hug and she quickly ushered me into her house. "so what's up with you? I haven't talked to you since Friday" Angela said, "Oh not much really Edward and his family are out camping and they invited me but I said no thanks, with my luck I would get eaten alive by mosquitoes" we laughed and caught up to speed with what is going on in each of our lives. After a few minutes we decided to brows through our favorite music sight (Youtube) and debate on our favorite songs. After a few laughs and some spats on song that we couldn't agree on I saw a song that I was surprised that she knew, "oh my god! BANG!" I yelled, I was so excited that I grabbed the mouse out of Angela's hand and clicked on the video, giggling and bobbing my head to the short instrumental, I didn't notice Angela turn on her web cam.

Break the skin

'Cause I can't tell where your body

Ends and mine begins

Tear the flesh

I woke today feeling like some kind

Of masochist

My voice wasn't as deep as the singer's but I was surprised when I fond that my voice can blend in well with the song.

You manifest

You bring things to be

Yeah, your mojo witchcraft,

Honey, its working on me

I must confess

Pull, beg, and plead

Yeah, I need your kiss like the ocean

Needs a breeze

I closed my when the course started, making my voice louder so I wouldn't be totally drowned out by the lead singer.

Oh, I go off like a gun

Like a loaded weapon

Bang, bang, bang

Grip me in your hands

So here we go again

It echoes in my head

Bang, bang, bang

Grip me in your hands

( So I can feel you here with me )

I ran my hands over my arms and placed them just above my chest for the next bit moving my head back slightly and moving my shoulders as I move my head back into place.

Soaked in sin

Baptized by your kiss

And now I'm born again

Bite your lip

Wrap my hands around your head and

Pull you in

I can't catch my breath

Sleep, think, or speak

Yeah, your mojo witchcraft,

Honey, its working on me

So lets make a mess

Tear up these sheets

Every whisper you speak

Sends shivers through me

I whipped my head back as the course started up again.

Oh, I go off like a gun

Like a loaded weapon

Bang, bang, bang

Grip me in your hands

So here we go again

It echoes in my head

Bang, bang, bang

Grip me in your hands

Oh, I go off like a gun

Like a loaded weapon

Bang, bang, bang

Grip me in your hands

So here we go again

It echoes in my head

Bang, bang, bang

Grip me in your hands

( So I can feel you here with me (tear the flesh))

( So I can feel you here with me ( break the skin))

So I can feel you neat me (tear the flesh)

So I'll make sure you hear me

Oh, I go off like a gun

Like a loaded weapon

Bang, bang, bang

Grip me in your hands

So here we go again

It echoes in my head

Bang, bang, bang

Grip me in your hands

Oh, I go off like a gun

Like a loaded weapon

Bang, bang, bang

Grip me in your hands

So here we go again

It echoes in my head

Bang, bang, bang

Grip me in your hands

Bang, bang, bang

Grip me in your hands

Bang, bang, bang

Grip me in your hands

"Wow Bella! I didn't know you could sing!" Angela said when the song was finished, I turned to her and smiled feeling slightly embarrassed of my behavior.

"I don't do it often, and I only sing to songs I know and like" I said trying to change the subject and switch topics. After we browsed through the new video's on Youtube we chatted a bit and after a while I decided that it was time that I headed home.

"It was great having you over Bella" Angela said while she walked me to the door, again god bless this child. "Thanks Angela maybe we can do this again sometime make it into a sleepover" I suggested, after hanging out with her I realized that I did miss her company.

"Ok that would be grate!" she beamed. We said a few more words and finally our good byes when I got in the car and was about to start up the engine Angela quickly turned to yell one last thing "oh I almost forgot!, Bella I got a surprise for you on Monday" she said with a smirk, before I could ask what it was she closed the door, I grimsed since I knew for sure that Angela knew that I did not under any circumstances liked surprises. Deciding to just wait it out since it was Sunday I drove home.

On Monday morning I woke up to fined Edward sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room, smiling I got up and walked over to him and sat down on his lap. "how was your camping trip?" I asked as I looked up at him. "it was fun Emmet got slammed into a tree by Jasper" he answered as he played with a peace of my hair. "what did you do?" he asked "I hanged out with Angela on Sunday" I answered simply. We sat like that until we couldn't afford anymore time without being late to school, quickly getting up and ready we left for the only thing that might be worse then hell, school. Classes went by in a blur and it was now lunch time, I was about to sit down when I heard Angela call my name. "Hey Bella! Come over here" she motioned for me to sit next to her, grabbing Edwards hand I dragged him over to Angela. "Hey Ang, thanks for saving a seat" I said "Not a problem Bella, besides I wanted to give you your surprise" she said with a glint in her eye's, why do I have a bad feeling about this? "oh? What is it?" I asked.

She turned to her bag and pulled out her laptop, opening it and typing something quickly in and doing a few clicks from her portable mouse and then she turned the computer screen to me, while she was doing this a few people have gathered around to know what the "surprise" was. After a few minutes she turned to her body towards me and clicked the enter key, some back ground music started and word started to appear on the screen.

(on the screen) Hello people of Youtube! This is Bella singing Bang by Armchair cynics! Enjoy~!

I stared at it in horror "you didn't!" I turned to Angela hoping that this was just some silly little prank video and it wasn't actually going to be me singing "oh yes I did" she said with a smirk, that bitch!.

Looking at the screen again it showed that I was already singing and was starting the second verse, "Angela lean over so it would be easier for me TO KILL YOU!" I screamed as I launched my self at her, she jumped out of the way and started running towards the exit at top speed. "BELLA! NO! DON'T KILL ME!" she screamed while laughing. Before I could go after her Edward stopped me by rapping his arms around my waist. Looking up I found him smiling down at me, "What?" I asked feeling embarrassed, before Edward could say anything though Emmet interrupted him. "Damn Bella, I didn't know you liked it dirty" he said with a smirk, my face flushed up in its ever so famous scarlet color and I hid my face with my hands, "Rose? Can you smack him for me?" I asked, all the sudden their was a slapping sound and an "Ow rose! What was that for?" I looked up at Emmet with a smirk "serves you right!" I said and I looked over at the screen to watch the end of the video.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I know its been a while ., But I'm back! So with out further a due here is the next chapter!**

Bella P.O.V:

as I pulled up to the front of the Cullen house, I was met by a very happy Alice. "Bella can you.." "no" I said before she could finish. "Come on you didn't even know what I was going to say!" she wined, "Alice whatever it is the answer is still going to be no" I said simply, looking up at her I could tell she wasn't happy. Giving me her biggest and saddest puppy dog eye's that she could plaster she pouted and said the one word that could get me to do what she wanted to do, "Please?" she asked, I sighed "What is it you want me to do?" I asked, not completely giving up my fight but not going to be unreasonable and not listen to her request. "I want to film you sin.." "OH NO! NO WAY!" I yelled, still feeling embarrassed about last weeks "surprise" that Angela gave me.

"Come on Bella you let Angela do it!" she pleaded but this time I wasn't giving in. "That's because I didn't know she was filming me" I said simply. Getting out of the truck and going inside Alice was still trying to get her way.

"Please Bella?"

"no"

"Please Bella?"

"No"

"PLEASE BELLA?"

" I said NO Alice!"

"What's going on?" asked Esme as she walked in from the kitchen, "Mom, Alice keeps bugging me!" I said, Esme looking somewhat amused and shocked that I called her "mom" she turned to Alice, "Mary Alice you stop bugging Bella right this instant young lady, if she doesn't want to do it then she doesn't want to do it" she said giving Alice a stern look. Alice shooting me a quick glare, huphed and gave up giving a sharp but final "fine" and left to find something to amuse herself. Rolling my eye's I fallowed Esme to the kitchen.

"where's Edward, Jasper and Emmet?" I asked looking around, "They left for a quick hunt before the bears go back to hibernating" She supplied, nodding my head I grabbed a dishtowel and helped her dry the dishes, "you don't have to do that honey" she said "I know, I want to" I replied, giving her a smile and a side hug, hugging me back she turned and continued to wash the dishes and then handed them to me to dry and put away, after a while of doing this I started mindlessly humming the song that has been stuck in my head all day.

"That's pretty, can you sing it?" she asked, smiling I grabbed her hand and led her to Edwards piano, "sure, and it sounds better with the piano, mind you it's the only song I know how to play on the piano" I said sheepishly. Lifting up the lid and taking a seat, I let my fingers find the right notes, after I while I did and I start playing.

"Well I heard there was a secret chord

That David played

And it pleased the Lord,

But you don't really care for music,

Do you?

Well it goes like this, the forth, the fifth

The minor fall, and the major lift

The baffled king composing

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelu-ujah

Your faith was strong

But you needed proof,

You saw her bathing on the roof,

Her beauty in the moonlight over threw

You

Well, she tied you to her kitchen chair

She broke your throne and

She cut your hair and from your lips she drew the

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelu-ujah

Baby, I've been here before,

I know this room, I've walked these

Floors, I used to live alone

Before I knew you,

And I've seen your flag on the

Marble arch,

Love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelu-ujah

There a time you let me know

What's really going on

Below, but now

You never show it to me,

Do you?

And remember when I moved in you?

And the holly dove was moving to,

And every breath we drew was

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelu-ujah

And maybe there's a God above,

And all I really learned from love

Is how to shoot at someone

Who out drew you

And its not a cry you hear in the night

Its not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelu-ujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelu-u-ujah"

Finishing the last chord I let a soft smile spread across my lips. I jumped I heard a round of applause come from behind me, looking back I saw that Edward, Jasper and Emmet was sitting on the couch behind us. "That was lovely Bella, but I thought you didn't know how to play the piano?" Jasper said, "This is the only song I know how to and I learned how to play it when you all were…well never mind" I said when I saw Edward flinch.

"I GOT IT!" screamed Alice, whipping my head around I saw Alice close the little screen from a digital video camera. "ALICE I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO BE VIDEO TAPED!" I screamed, getting up I tried to grab the video camera out of her hand but she jumped up to the second floor and ran to her room, sticking out her tongue before she disappeared.

I turned around and let out a sigh "Jasper..make sure she doesn't put it on Youtube please" I pouted and looked at him. "No problem Bella, though I don't see why your so reluctant for it to go on Youtube, I mean it could go with the other video of you singing" he said, glaring at him I said in my most stern voice "Major Jasper Whitlock you keep that video from Youtube or I'm bunking you down to cadet you got that?" I said, Jasper not buying my threat, but being wise and playing along, stood up and gave me a firm "Yes ma'am" and a salute, smiling I turned to Edward and quickly gave him a hug and a kiss, "Hello love" he said "Hi" I said shyly, and then we separated and did our own thing.

At nine Alice called everyone to the family room. "What do you want now Alice"

I asked, still a little bit pissed at her that she video taped me. "Well since I video tapped you with out your permission, Jasper talked me out of putting the video on Youtube" when she said this she pouted but got over it, looking at Jasper I gave him a wave of gratitude witch he complied with a smile and a wave of aloofness indicating that it was no problem. "Anyway in compromise I decided that this could be a family video" Alice said "And besides Carlisle missed it" as she said this, she skipped over to the DVD player and put a disk in. As the DVD player closed, Carlisle entered the house "Hello?" "in the family room" Esme called. "Hey what's going on?" Carlisle asked when he saw that we were in the family room, "We were waiting for you" Alice said happily "oh? What for?" he asked, "sit down and see!" said Alice, when he did and Alice clicked play.

All the sudden the screen showed me dragging Esme to the piano and talking to her, "Bella was playing a song for Esme and I thought I would tape it so you could see it"

Alice said. Carlisle smiled and sat next to me as we watched the video, at the end, he kissed me on the top of the head "That's was beautiful Bella" he said, looking up, I smiled and with out thinking I said the first thing that came to my head, "Thanks Dad"


	4. Chapter 4

I walked around the Cullen house absently; going from the front porch to the family room then to the kitchen from there I turn to go to the window then back to the porch over and over again. 'I wish I thought to bring my IPod…' as I turned to face Carlisle, who was sitting on the coach reading over a file.

Moving towards him, I sat on the coach next to him and leaned down till my head was lying on his shoulder. I then closed my eyes and relaxed, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

Carlisle glanced down and smiled slightly then started humming softly.

Smiling at the song, I sang quietly.

I am a question

To the world

Not an answer to

Be heard or a

Moment that's held

In your arms

And what?

Do you think you have a say

I won't listen anyway

You don't know me

And I'll never be what you

Me to be

And what?

Do you think you'd understand?

I'm a boy no I'm a man

You can't take me

And throw me away

And how can you learn

What's never shown?

Yeah you stand here on your own

They don't know me

Cause I'm not here

And I want a moment to be real

Want to touch things I don't feel

Want to hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change

Their the once that stay the same

They don't know me

Cause I'm not here

And you see the

Things they never see

All you wanted I could be

Now you know me

And I'm not afraid

And I want to

Tell you who I am

Can you help me be a man?

They can't break me

As long as I know who I am

And I want a moment to be real

Want to touch things I don't feel

Want to hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change

Their the once that stay the same

They can't see me

But I'm still here

They can't tell me who to be

Cause I'm not what they see

Yeah the world is still sleeping

While I keep on dreaming for me

And the words are just

Whispers of lies that

I'll never believe

And I want a moment to be real

Want to touch things I don't feel

Want to hold on and feel I belong

And how can they say I never change

Their the once that stay the same

I'm the one now

Cause I'm still here

I'm the one

Cause I'm still here

I'm still here

I'm still here

I'm still here

A I finished the last few words, Carlisle hummed the last few bars, stroking my hair gently. I smiled as I slowly got lulled into sleep, missing Carlisle's soft kiss that he placed on the top of my head.

A.N.: hehe..^.^' I'm so so so sorry for not updating this story in such a long long LONG time. I promise that the next chapter I do will contain two songs! Please forgive me! Anyway, please Review! I'll give you a cookie if you do!


End file.
